Miraculous Alya
by the accidental horcrux
Summary: Hi, my name is Alya. I'm just a normal fangirl, running the ladyblog. But i've got a secret, that nobody knows yet... DISCONTINUED
1. F O R E W O R D

Episode Status: S1E26 released. (AKA: We know Alya isn't Volpina but we had this idea before it was canon. so deal with it or leave!)

Chapters written and published (Friday March 25, 2016/-) Because Rose is OCD this is how it's going to be.

Prologue: 00  
Posted 06/04/2016  
Written by: Rose  
Episode: S1E26

Chapter 1: 10  
Posted 06/04/2016  
Written by: Lise  
Episode: S1E26

Chapter 2: 20  
Posted 08/04/2016  
Written by: Rose  
Episode: S1E26

All rights reserved.

Though we have posted this same story on on the account: hawksisters | wattpad If you see any other copies please report them. Thanks y'all.


	2. 00

Alya could sense it. Her all exclusive interview with Ladybug was near. The famous superheroine seemed to be taking a break, from patrol, on a nearby rooftop. There hasn't been an Akuma attack all day so Alya knew that Ladybug hadn't used her lucky charm. The young reporter had plenty of time to get on top of that building. The question was: how? Ladybug hadn't noticed her yet and Alya wanted to keep it that way, people are always more honest in a surprise interview. So she couldn't just shout hello. The building was locked, she'd already checked all the doors and windows. All her usual bobby pin techniques weren't working either. She could smash a window but she was a reporter, not a hooligan.

For a brief moment Alya considered calling her best friend Marinette for help, but she knew her best friend well enough to know that she wouldn't pick up phone. It was the sad truth that whenever Alya had the biggest scoop on Paris's female hero, Marinette could never be at her side. Maybe it was better Marinette wasn't here right now. As much as Alya loved her best friend, she knew that Marinette would probably trip over something and draw a lot of attention to them. Besides her clumsy friend was probably sleeping and dreaming of Adrien on the other side of town right now.

*Beep*

Alya looked up at Ladybug in surprise. She hadn't realized that the miraculous warnings beep so loud. Though Miraculous Ladybug didn't seem bothered at all. Hadn't she heard her miraculous? The evening breeze made Alya shiver and rub her hands together, or at least try to. With annoyance Alya glared at the phone in her hand. It was then that she realized the beep that has shaken her thoughts was from her phone. Oh just perfect, her phone was on low battery. She really needed to get that interview, NOW! This must be how Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug feel all the time. Well, if she was going to compare herself to the famous heros she might as well try to use her brains like them too. Let's see, Miraculous Ladybug usually only has a seemingly useless item but manages to take down even the most prominent villains. It was always miraculous how she did that. Inwardly Alya groaned, she was thinking too much like Chat, and it wasn't punny. Alya took a moment to look around the alley she was in, there was nothing obviously useful, but there was a dumpster. Even as Alya walked over to it, she questioned her sanity. Who in their right mind would do this?

A good reporter would. Holding her breath, and wondering if death from grossness was possible, the brave girl opened the dumpster. And... It was empty. Of course it was. But you know, if the dumpster were to be flipped on its side, she could use that to reach the abandoned fire escape staircase, and then step out onto the roof. Alya knew that this interview was a huge step for her career. Unfortunately if she was going to do this all quietly she was going to have to move slowly. With a quick glance down, Alya noted that she only had 13 percent battery. This interview needed to be achieved ASAP.

*Beep*

Oh for goodness sakes, the reporter knew that she had low battery. And why was it so hard to hear? Was her phone's volume level falling too? Irritated, Alya glanced up at Ladybug to make sure she hadn't heard her phone. Oh no. That wasn't her phone beeping, that was Miraculous Ladybug's miraculous, perfect just perfect, Alya now had less than 5 minutes and 13% battery to get the scoop. In a flash she started to work. The brown eyed girl was trying to turn the dumpster as quickly and quietly as possible. All while keeping an eye on her heroine on the roof. Ladybug was getting ready to go, she wasn't in a hurry though, thank goodness for that. The rest of Alya's work will be easy, fast and quiet as soon as she flips the dumpster. Ugh, she could even use Marinette's clumsiness right now. Where was that chick when you need her most? Ladybug looked ready to leave but Alya had just finished with the dumpster. Getting up those steps should take about 5 seconds and she knew she could get to Ladybug in time if she started climbing right now. Alya couldn't believe that she was about to get the interview of the year! And now it looked like Ladybug wasn't going to bother coming home, she was just going to de transform! Oh she's going to be the first person ever to know who Ladybug was without the mask! And she was a reporter too! Alya's future was climbing with her! The anticipation was growing inside her with every step. Almost there now!

"Help me please, can someone help me?" The pained voice paused Alya. There was an old man in the alley. Weird, she hadn't seen him before now. She couldn't stop now, one look at ladybug told her that the hero was about to disappear. Just as she was about to climb again there was a wheezing noise from the alley. The old man was obviously in pain. He was covered in his own blood. Alya couldn't turn her eyes away from the sight of his mangled arm. The old guy still didn't seem to have noticed her. Though it was obvious to Alya that if she didn't help the dude, he could die from blood loss. But her future as a reporter was about to leap away with Ladybug. She couldn't pass up an opportunity of a lifetime. With new resolve Alya commenced climbing. Only to be interrupted by a gasp from the old man. He sure was in a lot of pain. Alya could make a new life from this news story. But could she live with the guilt if he died. Surely she could come back for him. Suppose it was too late? Maybe someone else will happen along? They could save him. But suppose no one did? A good reporter does whatever possible to get the story. But a good person does whatever possible to save others. So what was she? A good reporter or a good person?

Oh gosh darn it all! With a last look at Ladybug, Alya jumped down from the dumpster and ran over to the old dude. Alya could hear her role model swiftly disappear from the roof.

As she got closer to the man she could see more of him. He was an elderly Chinese guy. Even as she got closer to him he didn't say anything, he wasn't even moving. All Alya could hear was her feet splashing the puddles. Oh please don't let him be dead already! Frantic thoughts like those, raced through her panicked mind. Once she reached him, he opened his eyes to her. Alya could almost see a small smile on his face. Without saying anything the young girl started to try to help him up. They needed to get to a busy street asap so that she could flag a car down. The dude seemed to be pretty tired. It was surprisingly easy to help him stand, they were staggering over to the street in moments.

Once they had reached the street, still in awkward silence, Alya had no trouble getting someone to stop for them. As soon as she had helped the man into the car and informed the confused driver, they left. Leaving Alya standing in the alley with crushed dreams, blood covered clothes, a dead phone and yet also a small sense of self worth. Her last thought as she left the alley was that red shirts with white flowers, really didn't look good on the old guy.

~Rose

Hey guys! Hope you all liked it! (Cue insecurity about using too many !'s) I guess you can pretty much guess what's going to happen soon... But yea, keep reading, next chapter is going to be done by my sista Lise!

Peace out :)

{ HI SO UPDATING SCHEDULE: EVERY FRIDAY, hopefully... If you want to see when the next chapter is going to be posted, check the "{ }" YAYAYAYAYA (this is Lise btw yay) }


	3. 10

"Alya, hey!" my best friend Marinette waved me over to our usual spot below the stairs.

"Hi, Marinette..." I said. I was probably over reacting, but I was still bummed from missing my interview with Ladybug this morning.

"What's got you down?" she asked, her face now looking concerned.

"I just missed my chance to interview Ladybug finally. Some guy got mugged or something, and I had to do my civic duty and help him." I sighed. "But I did get some great footage of the hero in action! Well, patrolling, but close enough."

"Can I see?" Marinette asked, smiling again.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my phone is dead..." I shrugged. But it felt like my soul was missing. "There are power outlets in the washroom, and I have my phone charger, so I'll be in there until class. I have a note excusing me from gym this morning. From my 'mom'," we both knew it wasn't from my mom. It was from me. "So I have extra time. Bye! And you should talk to Adrien yeah?" I turned and ran up the stairs before my best friend could object.

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled at me while I ran.

Then I got to the bathroom and started digging through my bag for my phone and charger. My hand wrapped around a small hexagonal box with some sort of ancient symbol on it. "What the heck is this?" I asked myself, then opened the box.

"AAAK!" I screeched as some sort of orange bug flew out of the box. Orange and white, really. Fox like. But I had to use my reported powers and stay calm. "What in the heck are you?" I asked the thing.

"Well, I'm a kwami. My name is Piibe (pronounced P-B) and you're going to start saving Paris." It said. Well, she said. I think.

"First off, what is a kwami? And second, Ladybug and Chat Noir already save Paris. I keep track of it all for my blog." I say, still confused. Then I realized, inside the box was a necklace. It was a fox-tail on a golden chain, and I'm not going to lie, it was a really pretty necklace.

"How do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir walk around Paris as Ladybug and Chat Noir all the time? They have to transform at some point. You know that. Well, kwamis are what give them their powers. Them and their miraculouses, actually. But I'm one of them. And, big things are coming, Paris is going to need more then two superheroes to save it. You've been chosen. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you didn't lose your head when you saw me." Piibe looked at me expectantly, as if I owed her something. As the kwami was talking, I put the necklace around my neck.

"It's a reporter's job to keep a level head in any kind of situations." I shrugged and replied. "Speaking of which, I need to put this in the LadyBlog. Don't move." I reached for my phone in my bag to get a photo, but I couldn't find it.

"No. No no no nonononono. That is a terrible idea. You have to keep your identity a secret or HawkMoth is going to get up in your life and steal your miraculous to get to Ladybug and Chat's. So for Paris' sake and your own, keep this secret. Okay?" the kwami asked, still looking worried.

"Yeah yeah, okay. But can I have my phone back, please?"

The kwami shook her head.

I sighed. "Do I have a lucky charm? Or a cataclysm?" I asked, trying not to let my fangirl seep through.

Piibe shook her head, "No, you have the power of illusion. And if you throw our staff in the air, and say 'Master Illusion!', you'll have the power to create powerful illusions of yourself. Life-like ones that won't disappear from touch. Everything else will. But as you probably already know, you only have 5 minutes after using it before you de-transform."

"So I just say "transform" plus "me" and I turn into a magical fox?" I asked, still sceptical. I guessed about the change words, because I had heard a girl at my school repeatedly in the bathroom.

"Yes. It's as simple as that, but be careful because you might need some practice." her kwami laughed, just before they heard a bloodcurdling scream rip through the air.

{ ~Lise }

{ Hey I hope you like this chapter, yay. I say yay a lot. Whoopsies. Okay so... Comment what you think. Good yay. }

{ If you want when the next chapter is posted, check out the "{ }" aka the fist part. Yeah okay bye.


End file.
